


A Swig or a Swat?

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe ponders one gift, and is offered another</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swig or a Swat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadorespike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iadorespike/gifts).



Joe walked into the bedroom, carrying the present of the expensive, aged bourbon, shaking his head a little at Duncan's extravagance. Joe was torn between opening the bottle, or saving it a bit longer.

"Still haven't broken the seal?"

Joe's head came up to see Adam sprawled indecently against the pillows on the bed, the covers tossed heedlessly to the foot of the bed already. Joe'd seen Adam leave the party, but hadn't thought much on it; he'd learned a long time ago not to question the Immortal's eccentricities.

"Can't decide to drink or save it," Joe admitted, running a thumb along the seal.

"Maybe I can give you an incentive to just put it down," Adam said, slow and lazy as he propped on one elbow, his skin inviting more than the passing glance Joe had given him with a subtle shift of posture.

Joe's mouth went dry, and he thought idly about having both a drink and what Adam was offering.

"You know, in America, it's the birthday boy who gets the swats," Joe commented, but he placed the bourbon on a table, and started unbuttoning his shirt, walking in to accept the rest of his celebration.

"Time enough for both," Adam promised him.


End file.
